How To Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Prince Jocu makes Ben the unwilling tickle subject to teach his youngest brother how to tickle a human.


**My very good friend guestsurprise helped me with this story! Thanks again, buddy! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Ben Tennyson was in a deep sleep. When he woke up, he found himself in the strangest, most fluffy room he's ever seen.

The carpet was made of small red feathers in the floor. The walls were black with red long feathers that hang like curtains.

There was a large circle bed made of gold and white feathers. Various long and short feathers hung from the ceiling.

"Huh?! What the-?!" Ben tried to move, but he couldn't. He was strapped to a vertical x-shaped torture table.

And even worse, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts!

"Ah, our subject is awake!"

Ben looked up and saw Prince Jocu, the tickle monster.

"Jocu?! Oh, no!" Ben struggled more in his restraints.

"Is that really a human?!"

Ben saw a small, furry monster staring at him. An orange monster with orange eyes, lean build with slightly noticeable muscles, black hair and black claws.

"He looks scary!" The young monster hid behind Jocu. "Is he gonna eat us?"

Jocu chuckled. "Oh, heavens no! Humans are harmless creatures! Especially when they're tickled!"

"JOCU! What is going on?!" Ben demanded.

"Relax, Ben. There's no need to be upset." Jocu said calmly. "I put you to sleep and brought you here to the tickle castle to teach my youngest brother Amio how to tickle a human!"

"WHAT?! Oh, no! Absolutely not! I refuse to be tickled!"

Prince Jocu shook his head. "You see? Humans are quite fearful of being tickled. But once they're tickled, they enjoy it very much."

"No! He's dead wrong!" Ben replied.

Jocu wiggled his tail across Ben's stomach. Ben sputtered, a smile on his face.

"You see? Look how happy he's becoming!" Jocu said.

Amio giggled. "He does have a funny laugh."

Ben frowned.

"Now, let's start with the most common tickle spot; the stomach." Jocu raised a hand and a feather came down from the ceiling. "Feathers are excellent for tickling."

"Why?" asked Amio.

"Because feathers are soft, like my tail. And soft things brushed against human skin has a most tickly effect. Observe."

Jocu began stroked the feather up and down Ben's stomach.

Ben started to snicker. That feather was SO soft! Even softer than Jocu's tail. He tried to keep his laughter inside.

"Ah, he's trying not to laugh." Jocu said.

"How come? Laughter is good!" Amio asked.

"Well, tickling is sometimes considered a sign of weakness. So humans would often try to resist, but with enough tickling performed, they all end up in joyous laughter!"

As he used the feather, Jocu used his three fuzzy tails to tickle Ben's stomach.

Now Ben started to laugh. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohot the tahahahahahahails! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"See? The combined fluffiness has made the human laugh out loud!" Jocu said.

Hearing Ben's ticklish laughter made Amio smile. Guess humans aren't as scary as he thought.

"What if I don't have feathers or a long tail to tickle with?" Amio asked. Hi S tail was too short to tickle someone.

"Easy. You use your hands. Watch how I use my fingers." Jocu dug his fingers into Ben's belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Ben burst out laughing. "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"For more tickly effect, use tickle words!" Jocu instructed. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle, Benny boo!"

"HEEHEEHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! DHOHOHOHON'T TEHEEHEEHEEASE!" Ben chortled.

"See? His tickling sensations have increased!" Jocu said, grinning widely.

"Wow!" Amio said, impressed. "Where else are humans ticklish?"

Jocu stopped. Ben was too tired to protest.

"Well, Amio. Humans like Ben are mostly ticklish in a lot of places. On their ears, neck, between the shoulder blades, sides, ribs, and even under the arms."

He clapped his hands twice and the feathers lowered down from the ceiling. They fell upon Ben's body. A feather wrapped around Ben's neck and started wiggling. Two feathers tickled the inside of his ears.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey! Hahahahahahahaha! No! No more feathers!" Ben begged.

But more and more feathers fell on Ben. A long one wriggled between his shoulder blades, two rubbed against his sides, a feather tickled against each of his ribs, two brushed against his under arms, and some long ones slithered around his thighs and calves and tickled away.

Several feathers tickled against his tummy. There was even a feather squirming in his belly button.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-N-NO MOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Ah, listen to that sweet laughter." Jocu sighed. "Smile and be happy! That's what tickling is all about! To bring out the fun and happiness through laughter!"

Amio was amazed by his brother's tickling expertise. But he noticed something was wrong.

"Brother! His feet aren't being tickled!" Amio pointed out.

"Oh, my! You're right, Amio!" Jocu smiled. "Would you like to tickle them?"

"I'd love to!" Amio went to Ben's bound feet. Remembering his brother's lessons, he started scratching the soles of Ben's feet. "Tickle, tickle, Ben! I got your tickly little toes!"

Jocu smiled proudly as his brother tickled his first human.

Ben's laughter raised to higher octaves. His whole body was tickle assaulted. It was unbearable.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! P-P-PLEASE, STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jocu saw Ben's face turn a deep red so he pulled his brother away and called off the feathers. "Enough!"

The feathers stopped tickling and floated back up to the ceiling.

"Is he okay?" Amio asked.

Ben didn't respond. He had to breath.

"Humans can only take so much tickling." Jocu said. "Too much tickling can hurt them. So it's very important to know when to stop tickling."

Amio nodded. "Okay, brother. Perhaps your venom can heal him."

"Excellent idea." Jocu put Amio down and gave Ben a small, gentle bite on the neck, injecting his venom into him.

Ben felt his strength slowly returning and his breathing normal. "Thanks, Jocu..." he breathed out.

Jocu untied Ben and helped him stand. "You're welcome. You were an excellent tickle subject, Ben!"

Ben chuckled it off. He shouldn't be mad, especially to a monster who can tickle him all over again.

"I really learned a lot! And humans weren't so scary after all!" Amio's smile was as big as his brother's.

"You were scared of humans?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Yep. He used to think humans would come in at night and eat him!" Jocu said.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, but now, he has nothing to fear. And it's all thanks to you, Ben." Jocu gave Ben a thank you Tickle on the neck.

Ben squeaked. "Nohohoho more tickling!" he laughed.

The teen felt Amio hug his leg. "Thank you for coming to be tickled, Ben!"

"It's not like I had a choice." Ben patted Amio's head. "But I'm happy to help. AH!"

A stray feather was still tickling Ben! He laughed and flailed around as the fluffy plume got his tickle spots. The feather carpet started tickling his feet too!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not again!" Ben said in ticklish agony.

"Forgive me, Ben. My room has a mind of it's own! Your ticklish laughter makes them want to tickle you!"

Jocu's bed became a giant feather! It wrapped around Ben's body and wiggled vigorously, tickling him silly.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! G-G-GET ME OUT OF THIS TICKLISH NIGHTMARE! Ben pleaded.

Jocu snapped his fingers and all the feathers stopped tickling. The feather turned back into a bed. Jocu then picked up a tired Ben. "Time to go home."

Jocu opened the portal to Ben's world and stepped inside. He was now in Ben's bedroom. The tickle monster tucked Ben into bed.

"Goodnight, Ben."

Ben let out a yawn. "Goodnight, Jocu..." He closed his eyes and snored, fast asleep.

Jocu tip-toed back through the portal and returned back to his castle. He scooped up Amio. "Time for bed, little one."

Amio nodded and Jocu carried him off to bed. It was a fun, and educational evening for Jocu and Amio.

* * *

 **What do you think, guestsurprise? Did I do good? :)**


End file.
